


'Cute Tree Guy'

by bngtnbxtch



Category: I am sucker for Jikook, Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Jung Jungkook - Fandom, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kim Seokjin - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, bts, jikook - Fandom
Genre: Basically my story, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jimin-centric, Love Story, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bngtnbxtch/pseuds/bngtnbxtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh shit, you okay?” someone said.</p>
<p>Okay, I guess this day is gonna be the worst day ever. I was planning to scold this person who currently I think is blind.</p>
<p>But when I looked up I saw…</p>
<p>“Cute tree guy”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Standing in front of the school I wondered, “What interesting event will happen this year?”

I saw my friends, Namjoon-hyung, Jin-hyung, Yoongi-hyung, Hoseok-hyung, and my bestfriend Taehyung. And when I was approaching them, my eyes glanced towards this raven-haired guy under the tree.

“He looks cute.” I said to myself.

“His name is Jungkook.” Taehyung whispered behind me.

“What the fuck, Tae? You scared me!”

“It’s not my fault you keep looking at the guy over there”

“How did you even know him?” Jimin asked.

“We’ve been friends for years! He keeps transferring schools though, I don’t know why he came back here.”

Jimin thought that it was impossible, he’s been studying in this school since he was a kindergarten. Spiker of the school’s volleyball team. He assumed himself as a ‘social butterfly’, but not once did he notice this cute guy under the tree. As the class went by, his mind keep wandering to Jungkook, or what he prefers as the ‘cute tree guy’. His soft black hair, smooth milky skin, the prominent nose, those gorgeous lips…

“Fuck, I need to know him.” Jimin thought.

Jimin dashed into the cafeteria to find his friends. Gladly, he can see his Yoongi hyung’s blonde hair. He approached them, as he sat on his chair.

“So Jungkook, huh?” Yoongi hyung smirked at me.

“What?” I said.

“We all know your little crush on Jungkook” Namjoon hyung teased.

“You can’t keep Tae’s mouth shut. You should know that by now.” Hoseok hyung snickered.

“Tae! What the hell?” Taehyung just shrugged.

“Leave the poor boy alone, you know how awkward he is when he likes someone.” Jin hyung said.

They laughed at the same, and I just blushed and left the table to buy my lunch. Those jerks, I am not awkward with anybody, if there’s one thing, I am so confi-

“Oh shit, you okay?” someone said.

Okay, I guess this day is gonna be the worst day ever. I was planning to scold this person who currently I think is blind.

But when I looked up I saw…

“Cute tree guy”


	2. Chapter 2

“Cute tree guy”

What the fuck, Jimin? How can you say that? What if he heard that? How embarrassing, I should just go and lock myself in the bathroom until the rest of the day.

“You okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you.” Cute tree guy said to me.

“Uh, eh, ye- yeah. I’m fine.” I stuttered. (Great Jimin, you smooth af)

“Oh, okay.” And then cute tree guy left.

I saw my friends laughing even harder, I’m sure I’ll never hearing the end of this.

As the class continues, Taehyung texted me.

Tae: Jungkook asked if you’re fine.

Jimin: What? He knows me?

Tae: Ofc, you’re popular. He knows tf you are.

Jimin: Tell him I’m fine

Tae: I am sure u blushing af

Jimin: Am not  
Jimin: Fine, I am. Don’t tell him.

Tae: Want me to introduce you to him?

I blushed even more at the thought. Starting out as friends, maybe fall in love with each other too fast, getting married, adopt kids and grow old…

Tae: Stop thinking about your life with him, creeper much.

Jimin: How sure are that I am think about our future?

Tae: I know you, hahahahaha. Can’t wait to tell this to the other hyungs.

Jimin: I h8 u

As Jimin waits for Taehyung, he was nervous. He wants to look good in front of the cute tree guy. So he keeps straightening his uniform, combs his hair, smells himself.

“Jimin-ah!” Taehyung shouted

“Oh hey.” I waved.

“Jimin, this is Jungkook. Jungkook, this is Jimin.” Taehyung continued.

“Hi, I’m really sorry about earlier.” Jungkook said.

“Its fine, no worries.”

“Wanna join with us in the arcade?” Taehyung suggested.

“Uh-eh, I- I don’t know”

“Come on, will have loads of fun!” Jungkook stated.

“Su-sure.”

The three guys played at the arcade, went to the mall, ate dinner, went to the playground and messed around. When it was time to go home, Taehyung went the other way and Jimin realized that Jungkook was just living a couple blocks from his house. They we’re both standing in front of Jungkook’s house.

“So.. I guess I’ll see you around?” Jimin started.

“Yeah, definitely. I had fun.” Jungkook said.

“Me too, I’m gonna go now”

Jimin turned around and started walking home. As he was walking Jungkook shouted.

“Wait! Jimin!”  
I turned around and said “Yes Jungkook?”

My heart is definitely beating really fast. What does he want now? Does he want to take back what he said earlier?

“Can I get your number?” Jungkook shyly asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, basically I'm gonna update this every saturday or friday, but I was so inspired writing this and I can't wait to post it! So, here ya go!


	3. Chapter 3

“Can I get your number?”

Jimin was stunned but he remember Jungkook asked something so he said.

“Uh- Wha- Can you repeat that again.”

“I said, if it’s okay to get your number? We’re friends, aren’t we?” 

“Sorry, l- let me just get my phone real quick” Jimin said too fast.

Jimin gave his phone as well as Jungkook. Jungkook was blushing but since Jimin was too oblivious and kept staring Jungkook’s number on his phone, he didn’t notice. And then they waved each other goodbye and went home.

“Mom! Great news!” I shouted at my mom.

“Yes, Jimin. What is it?” My mom said.

“I met a new friend today, well he knows Taehyung for a long time but I didn’t know him.”

“Oh really? That’s great! Have you eaten your dinner young man?”

“Yes mom, I’m going to wash up and sleep.” I said and kissed her cheek.

“Goodnight baby, I love you.”

“Mom, ewwwwww noooo. But I love you too!”

Jimin had the best sleep of his life.

Weeks have passed and both guys have been texting each other every night. Sometimes Jimin wonders if Jungkook’s flirting with him or just being REALLY REALLY friendly with him.

“Maybe I should ask Taehyung about him? Noooo, I’m thinking it way too much again. He’ll think I’m being a creep again.” Jimin thought.

As Jimin came home, he went directly to the bathroom and wash himself up. After that, he went to his desk and start working on his homework. As he was working, the phone vibrated meaning someone texted him. He got his phone and looked at the message. His smile was reaching both ends of his ears.

Cute Tree Guy: Hey, chim. ;)

Jimin: Oh hey Jungkook, what’s up?

Cute Tree Guy: I’m fine  
Cute Tree Guy: Just call me Kookie. :3

Jimin: Okay, kookie. :3

Cute Tree Guy: so what are u doing?

Jimin: Just doing my homework. You?

Cute Tree Guy: Same. But math sucks.  
Cute Tree Guy: I can’t understand it.

Jimin: Really? Do you need help?

Cute Tree Guy: R U FOREAL? YES PLEASE

Jimin: You’re such a cutie. ;)  
Jimin: I’ll help you tomorrow.

Cute Tree Guy: Thank you! You’re a life saver.

Jimin: Sure, no problem. Library at lunch?

Cute Tree Guy: Sure, goodnight chim! ;)

Jimin: Sweetdreams kookie :)

As lunch came by, Jimin started walking to the library but then Taehyung held him.

“Chim, where you going? The cafeteria is this way.”

“Going to the library with Kookie. He needs help in math.”

“You and cute tree guy is moving pretty quick don’t ya think?” Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows.

“Wha- No, you silly. His was just asking for help.” Jimin blushed.

“You’ve been talking to him lately and ignoring me. I’m your best friend, why are you doing this to me?” Taehyung pouted.

“Come on Tae, do you wanna join instead?” Jimin asked.

“Nah, I’ll ruin your little date with him.” Taehyung said and whispered,

”See you later, and please don’t do anything in the library, CCTVs everywhere.”

“Tae!”


	4. Chapter 4

I feel so nervous, just thinking about me and Jungkook hanging out together, the two of us, no taehyung. This is the first time we would be hanging together alone, is this considered as hanging out? I mean I am helping him on his assignment? Can I call this a date? Oh god what if it is-

“Chim-ah.” Jungkook whispered in his ear.

“What the hell jungkook, you scared me.” I said blushing.

“You’re thinking deeply, I decided to scare you. It was cute.”

I’m cute? Did Cute Tree Guy just called me cute? Did I die? I hope I’m not blushing. I think I’m blushing. Fuck. What to do?

“Ooooh, si Jiminie blushing? Do you like being called cute?” Jungkook teased me.

“Y-yah. I am not cute.” I lightly slapped his arm while he was sitting beside me.

15 minutes have passed and Jungkook is already losing it. How the hell did he fall asleep while I’m speaking? Is math that really boring? But I enjoy computing and stuff. Since he’s sleeping might as well take a break.

I glanced at him, he just looks so good. The way his bangs falls just right under his eyebrows makes him look so innocent. Those arms that could kill an army, the kissable lips that I oh so want to kiss. I try to reach his head so that I could brush the hair off his face.

“Staring is rude, you know?” Jungkook mumbled.

“I was not staring, the- there was just some dust on your hair. I was gonna get it for you.”

“Yeah, right.”

“You brat, I thought you fell asleep. You didn’t answer me.”

“I like the sound of your voice, it makes me sleepy.”

“Are you saying I’m like Jigglypuff or something?” I pouted.

“Jigglypuff? Oh you do look like Jigglypuff! Chimlypuff!” Jungkook teased.

“Yah!”

After the tutoring session with Jungkook, I went back to class. Taehyung was looking at me like he can burn holes in my body. So, I asked.

“What do you want Tae?”

“How’s the date with cute tree guy?” Taehyung teased.

“Ssssh- someone might hear. And it was not a date! I was helping him on his studies. Although he fell asleep me and made a new nickname for my displeasure.”

“What nickname?”

“Chimlypuff.”

“Chimlypuff?” He asked me.

“Chim + Jigglypuff”

“Oh come on Jimin, I think he hots for you.” He smirked at me.

Taehyung teased Jimin all day about his new nickname, even until they went their separate ways. So when Jimin fell on his bed, he felt exhausted. He was falling asleep when his phone ringed, and not minding who was calling, he answered and said

“Hello.”

“Chimlypuff”

“I think you have the wrong number. This is not Chimlypuff, this is Jimin.”

“Oh come Chimlypuff.”

“What do you want Jungkook? I am tired.” Jimin sighed.

“Uh- I am sorry, am I bothering y-“

“No, it’s just Taehyung has been teasing me all day.”

“About what?” Jungkook questioned nervously.

“About this guy I like.”

“Do I know him? Is he handsome? Is he tall? Is he better looking than me?” Jungkook asked too fast.

That’s when he realized that he just told Jungkook he’s gay and almost told him about his crush for him.

“Chim-ah? Are you there?”

“Yea, what was that again?”

“Is he better looking than me?” Jungkook asked again, but this time more seriously.

“He’s tall, quite handsome I might say.” Jimin told him.

Jimin wondered why he keep blabbering about his crush (aka Jungkook), but he needs to releasing his emotions somehow.  
He just want to tell Jungkook that it’s him, but he doesn’t even know if Jungkook sways that way. There is no way that Jungkook sways that way. 

“What his name?”

“Not telling you.” Jimin teased.

“Why?”

“Because no.”

“Chim- ah.”

“Chimchim”

“Chimlypuff?”

“OH COME TELL ME JIMIN I WON’T TELL ANYONE.”

“His nickname is ‘Cute Tree Guy’.” Jimin exhaled.


	5. Chapter 5

“His nickname is ‘Cute Tree Guy’.”

“What kind of nickname is that? I need a name.”

“Nope. I could only give you that.”

“I shall find this ‘Cute Tree Guy’ and threaten him!” Jungkook proclaimed.

“Wha- what? Why? I don’t even know if he likes guys.” Jimin stated.

“You’re my Chimlypuff, my Chimchim, and you and Taehyung are my bestfriends. Of course I’ll kick his ass if he hurts you. And by the way, anyone would be lucky to be with you.”

“Oh kookie, you love me that much?” Jimin teased Jungkook.

“Not like that you dweeb!” Jungkook laughed.

Jimin and Jungkook talked more and then fell asleep after their conversation.

It’s been weeks and Jungkook is quite determined to know who this ‘Cute Tree Guy’ is. Taehyung and their other hyungs are laughing at him. While at their lunch table, they were talking and Jimin was just listening.

“Jungkook-ah.” Jin hyung called.

“What hyung?” Jungkook answered.

“Are you really that oblivious?” Jin hyung looked at me.

Oh no, this is about me again….

“What?”

“For a smart guy, you have no common sense.” Namjoon teased.

“Jungkookie is so clueless it hurts.” Hobi hyung laughed.

“Is this about Jimin hyung’s crush? Come on guys! Tell me! He won’t tell me!” Jungkook pouted.

“Jimin, do have a minute?” Yoongi hyung asked me.

“Uh- yeah.” I said.

“Come with me.” Yoongi hyung stand and walked.

I just followed him behind. I actually felt nervous, when he wants to talk to me it’s usually I did something wrong. We arrived at the rooftop and Yoongi hyung faced me.

“Jimin.” 

“Yes, hyung?”

“Do you think Jungkook needs to know?” Yoongi hyung asked.

“About what?”

“You know what this about. The poor guy has been asking me secretly.”

Yoongi hyung showed me his convo about him and Jungkook.

Jungkook: Hyung

Yoongi: What?

Jungkook: Who does Jimin-hyung like?  
Jungkook: Is it someone I know?

Yoongi: Just ask Jimin Kook-ah  
Yoongi: I'm tired  
Yoongi: Don't disturb me

Jungkook: Oh come on hyuuuuuuuuung  
Jungkook: Hyung  
Jungkook: Hyung  
Jungkook: Hyung  
Jungkook: I promise I won't tell anyone you told me

Yoongi: Will you stop bothering me if I talked to Jimin about it?  
Yoongi: I don't know why are you so bothered by it?

Jungkook: It's just...  
Jungkook: Nothing.  
Jungkook: JUST TELL ME PLEASE HYUNG!!!!!

Yoongi: Kook-ah..

Jungkook: Am I not that important to him anymore, hyung?  
Jungkook: I thought I was his bestfriend? Bestfriends share secrets?  
Jungkook: Why did he told everyone except for me?

Yoongi: I'll talk to him okay?  
Yoongi: And I swear if you text me about this again, I will kill you the moment I will see you. You understand me?

Jimin felt terrible after seeing those texts, he didn’t expect that Jungkook would feel less of himself because his selfishness.

“If you don’t tell him, you might regret it.” Yoongi hyung interrupted my thoughts and continued,

“I’m sure Jungkook accepts you for who you are. Who cares about your sexual preferences? At the end of the day what matters is your feelings. And currently, that’s definitely Jungkook.”

“But hyung, our friendship-“

“All of us can see that it is not only a friendship. It something more, you’re just afraid to face reality. Let me ask you, are you willing to let go of Jungkook? If yes, I won’t pry on to this topic again. But if no, just tell him. You’re his bestfriend, I think he deserves to know.” And then Yoongi hyung walked away.

Jimin was so lost the rest of the day, he doesn’t know what to do, rather what to say. He tries to avoid the younger but to his dismay, Jungkook was right in front of him.

“Jimin” Jungkook started.

“Oh kookie-ah, why?” Jimin asked to hide his insecurities.

“You’ve been avoiding me for the rest of the day? Is this about Cute Tree Guy? Am I making you feel uncomfortable? I’m sorry Chim, but I just wanted to tell you tha-”

“Do you want to hang out later, kook-ah?” Jimin interrupted.

“Uh… yeah, sure? I’ll go ask Tae?”

“Nah, just the two of us?” Jimin continued.

Jimin felt lighter seeing his favorite person showing his signature bunny smile.

“I would love that.”

Jimin was waiting outside the school for Jungkook. He didn’t know how to start, he was scared of telling him the truth about this ‘Cute Tree Guy’. It came across of all of the  
possible ways that Jungkook will reject him. The horror of being laughed at because of him being gay, or worst, losing Jungkook entirely. But as he was thinking, he saw jungkook from afar. How he raised his hand and starting running towards Jimin. How would it feel if he accepted him, how would it feel if he kissed his lips, how warm would his hugs could be. Jimin just wants Jungkook so bad that he thinks he might collapse before even telling him.

He and Jungkook have been walking in the park for 30 minutes without talking. It is was not that awkward silence, rather it was just a comforting silence. But, Jimin kept fidgeting. He’s still not sure how to start but he heard the younger say…

“I have this really big problem right now hyung, can you give me an advice?”

“Uh yeah, sure. What is it?”

Jungkook took a deep breath and started.

“There’s this guy. He’s not an ordinary guy. He is a super adorable guy I like. I know, you might think I’m into girls but no. Girls are so awkward to talk to, and yeah. Anyway, he has this blinding smile that when I see it, I could just go blind on how bright it is. And as he smiles, he has this thing where his eyes looks closed and his cheeks looks so soft and I just want to bite- no, not bite, maybe kiss them. And I don’t know what to do. Everytime I see him, my stomach tumbles and my heart flutters so much that I always think I’ll end up having a heart attack.”

Jimin thinks for a minute. He likes guys? He likes someone else? Oh god how will I ever confess? I mean he wants somebody else? What do I even bother? And Jimin frowns while processing what just he heard. Jungkook saw his bestfriend’s frowning face, but he continued anyway.

“But this guy I like, likes someone else. I mean I don’t who the other one is. I’m trying my best to be supportive because I want him to be happy, but I don’t who my competition is? It’s just so frustrating that I can’t even compare myself to the other guy he’s been liking. I’m so tired hyung, I don’t think I have a chance to be with him.” Jungkook sighed.

“Jungkook, anyone would be lucky to be with you.” Jimin stated.

Jungkook looked shocked, but he gestured Jimin to continue.

“You’re the most wonderful person I have ever known. You’re smart but too lazy, you’re tall but you annoy me when you compare our height. Is it my fault that you’re just too tall?”

Jimin exaggerated his annoyed face and Jungkook snickered.

“But out of all those things, the best part is that you’re passionate, honest, and so god-damn good looking that sometimes I kept fall on more towards you. I don’t know who you like, at this point I don’t even care, I just wanted to tell tha-“

Jungkook kissed him. It was a chaste kiss but it was considered still as a kiss.

“WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? JEON JUNGKOOK IS KISSING ME? IS THIS A DREAM? OH GOD SOMEONE TELL ME IT’S A DREAM AND DON’T EVER WAKE ME UP” Jimin shouted.

“So I’m cute tree guy?” Jungkook smirked.

“Uh- wha- nooooooo. You know there’s this-“

And Jungkook kissed him repeatedly until Jimin flushed red as a tomato.

“Don’t lie to me Chimlypuff. Do you like me?”

“Fine, I like you dork.”

“Thank God because I like so much that I thought I had no chance with you.” Jungkook sighed.

Jimin tipped toed and kissed Jungkook’s nose.

“What’s with the ‘Cute Tree Guy’ nickname tho?” Jungkook smirked.

Jimin flushed and did the best thing to do at the moment, he ran.

“CHIM! HEY! DON’T LEAVE ME HERE! TELL ME WHY I AM CUTE TREE GUY! COME ON! HEY! WHEN I CATCH YOU BETTER EXPLAIN!” And Jungkook started running after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was it! I hope you enjoyed my fic. I mean it's not much but I did the best that I could do. I'm thinking of writing a sequel but I'll just make it a one chapter because it's easier that way. hahahahaha! Please let me know your thoughts and opinions by reaching me at tumblr: bngtnbxtch
> 
> Thank you and have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time actually writing anything. So please bear with my grammar.  
> Thank you so much for reading it and I hope you could leave your kudos if you like my story!
> 
> Tumblr: @bngtnbxtch


End file.
